1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a method for joining dissimilar materials, and structures including joined dissimilar materials.
2. Related Art
Body components for automotive vehicles oftentimes include dissimilar materials joined together to achieved optimal performance. For example, a bumper assembly can include an extrusion formed of aluminum material for connection to an impact beam, and a crush box connection formed of a steel material. The dissimilar materials are typically joined by self-piecing rivets and adhesive. This combination of dissimilar materials allows the bumper assembly to achieve sufficient strength and low weight requirements. However, the use of self-piecing rivets with ultra high strength steel (UHSS) is limited because holes for containing the rivets must be formed in the steel material. Currently, holes can be formed in steel material only if the strength of the steel material is less than 600 MPa. Thus, there remains a need for stronger, more efficient, and cost effective methods of joining dissimilar materials.